The invention relates to a machine for winding an armature of an electric motor or a similar machine such as a generator. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus for holding an armature in the winding machine, which can be quickly and automatically changed to accommodate a differently sized armature.
To wind the armature of a motor or generator, wire is wrapped around the armature core, i.e., in slots in the armature. The shaft of the armature must be rotated to position the slots to receive wire. This process typically is performed automatically by a conventional winding machine. The winding machine typically includes a gripping device, which holds and automatically rotates the armature shaft.
At predetermined stages of the winding process, lead wires from the armature being wound are connected to a commutator by passing the lead wires around a commutator hook or tang. To prevent the lead wires from catching onto the commutator, the gripping device which holds the shaft typically includes one or more sleeves for selectively covering the commutator hooks. The sleeve is translated along the longitudinal axis of the armature shaft to cover or expose a hook as required.
In order to perform these various tasks, devices are provided for covering or shielding the commutator of the armature, and for gripping the armature shaft. These devices need to be changed when the winder has to wind coils on a differently sized armature. Such changes are particularly required when there is a variation in the commutator size, and in the size of the armature shaft that needs to be gripped.
To increase manufacturing productivity and efficiency, changing the devices for shielding the commutator of the armature or for gripping the armature shaft should be a simple process. The change-over process should be adaptable to automation.
For example, commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,594 to Lombardi et al. describes tool changing methods and apparatus for changing the collet assembly and selected sleeves of the armature holding assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,594 allows the collet assembly to be removed in an axial direction from the winding apparatus.
To increase manufacturing productivity, it would be desirable to provide a winding machine in which the apparatus for gripping an armature shaft can be changed easily and quickly.
It would also be desirable to provide a winding machine in which the gripping apparatus and the sleeves can be removed and replaced as a single assembly.
It would also be desirable to provide a winding apparatus in which the change-over of the gripping apparatus and the sleeves is adaptable to automation.